Pra terminar
by Bella Potter Malfoy
Summary: "O que eu poderia fazer? Facilitar a vida da pessoa que eu amo, é claro." - Jensen reflete sobre seus sentimentos no dia do casamento de Jared. PADACKLES - J2


**Título**: Pra terminar.

**Autora:** Uy-chan (ou Bella Potter Malfoy. Depende de onde você está lendo isso)

**Beta: **Meu BrOffice Writer :3

**Categoria**: Supernatural.

**Casal**: Jared x Jensen.

**Classificação**: K+.

**Gênero**: Slash/ Romance

**Status:** One-shot.

**Direitos Autorais**: São meus. Têm meu nome tatuado em lugares que não devo divulgar xD

**Sinopse**: _"O que eu poderia fazer? Facilitar a vida da pessoa que eu amo, é claro." _- Jensen reflete sobre seus sentimentos no dia do casamento de Jared._  
_

**Observação:** Padackles – J2 – Jsquared – Jared x Jensen – Ainda não entendeu? São dois homens lindos juntos. Não gosta? Clica no ''x'' ali em cima e poupe aborrecimentos para mim e para você, ok? :3

**Pra terminar**

_Jensen's POV_

Hoje supostamente é um dia feliz.

Olho em volta e vejo todos sorrindo, se cumprimentando... É.

Hoje, _supostamente_, é um dia feliz.

Eu deveria estar contente? Deveria. Afinal, é o casamento do meu melhor amigo.

Daquele que, por quase cinco anos, dividiu brincadeiras, sorrisos, lágrimas... momentos triste e alegres comigo.

Daquele que é o dono do meu coração.

Ora, eu não sou tolo. Sempre soube que um dia seria exigido de nós uma família. Esposas, filhos... mas nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo. Nunca pensei que _ele_ tomaria essa iniciativa. Afinal, éramos felizes um com o outro, não éramos?

Por um tempo, Jared conciliou o relacionamento com a Genevieve e o nosso. Disse que não queria abrir mão de mim. Que eu era importante. Que me amava.

E sabe quando você tem a sensação de que está sendo deixado de lado? Que algo está sutilmente mudando?

É, eu tive essa sensação. Nosso tempo juntos foi diminuindo, nossos encontros foram ficando mais escassos... Sempre desculpas inventadas pelo moreno.

Até que eu percebi.

Percebi que não, as coisas não eram mais do mesmo jeito.

Percebi que não, eu não era mais importante.

Principalmente, percebi que não, ele não me amava mais.

A dor que eu senti nesse momento foi tão grande que eu pensei que pudesse morrer.

E foi aí, em meio às lágrimas, que eu percebi que talvez, só talvez, Jared estivesse tentando terminar nosso relacionamento, porém sem achar uma maneira de fazer isso, não me magoar – muito, - e conservar nossa amizade ao mesmo tempo.

O que eu poderia fazer? Facilitar a vida da pessoa que eu amo, é claro.

Respirei fundo, tomei uma dose de uísque – só para aumentar minha coragem – e rumei para seu trailer. E lá, com o coração aos pedaços, porém com um sorriso no rosto, expliquei para o amor da minha vida que não poderíamos mais ficar juntos. Que Danneel havia ocupado completamente meu coração. Mas que ele era meu melhor amigo, e que eu queria conservar sua amizade.

E morri por dentro ao constatar _alívio_ em seu olhar.

De fato, ele queria terminar nosso relacionamento e eu, cego de amor, não havia percebido até então.

**Pra terminar**

**Dizer que o amor chegou ao fim**

**Esqueça de me perguntar**

**Se ainda há amor em mim**

Ele sorriu, me puxou para um abraço, e disse que jamais esqueceria nossos momentos juntos.

E então quis ter certeza se eu estava bem.

Confirmei, mudamos de assunto, e a vida prosseguiu.

Agora estou aqui no altar, ao lado do meu melhor amigo, sorrindo como se esse fosse o dia mais feliz da minha vida, assistindo a Genevieve entrar na igreja, linda em seu vestido branco.

Minha expressão não pode ser lida como outra além de felicidade. Comemoro, festejo, parabenizo os noivos... porém meu peito dói.

**Pra te enganar**

**Escondo num sorriso a dor**

**Que sinto ao te ver passar**

**Na rua com seu novo amor**

Consigo escapar de todo o tumulto e alvoroço da recepção, e saio para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

O céu está nublado... parece refletir o que se passa em meu coração.

Não me arrependo do que fiz, sabe? Abrir mão de Jared, deixar o caminho livre para Gen... Não quando eu o vejo tão feliz.

Eu o conheço. Talvez melhor até do que ele mesmo. E sei que sua felicidade é genuína. É aquela felicidade pura, que contagia quem está em volta.

E isso me deixa feliz também, de uma certa forma.

Só espero que Gen saiba conservar isso que o moreno está sentindo. E que ela também seja muito feliz ao lado dele.

Ah... sei o que está pensando agora, e a resposta é não. Eu não a odeio. Como poderia, se ela não tem culpa alguma do que aconteceu?

Perdido em reflexões, sinto uma mão grande e pesada em meu ombro, e estremeço, pois conheço seu toque.

Viro e sorrio, e sua expressão denota ter visto algo estranho.

Percebo então que não consegui disfarçar meus pensamentos, e só consigo rezar para que ele não entenda o significado disso tudo.

- Jensen, o que foi? Parece triste... – O moreno pergunta, ainda conservando a mesma expressão. Droga! Ele me conhece tão bem...

- Triste? Não – rio um pouco. – Estou apenas cansado. Afinal, foi um grande dia, hein BigJ? – Bato em seu ombro e brinco, tentando descontrair.

- Jen... Me diz a verdade? – Pede, colocando sua mão sobre a minha e fazendo aquela carinha de filhotinho abandonado na chuva. – Eu te conheço, né? Então não minta pra mim.

- … – Fico sem palavras por alguns instantes, me recuperando logo em seguida, abrindo o maior sorriso que consigo. – O que é isso, BigJ? Por que eu mentiria? É só cansaço mesmo. – Sorrio, olhando além de seu ombro, e então de volta para ele. – Olha lá, a Gen está procurando por você. Não vá deixá-la esperando, huh?

Sinto que ele está um pouco relutante em me deixar, mas se decide por ir atrás de sua esposa, claramente não acreditando em mim.

Mas eu não falaria a verdade. Jamais confessaria que meu amor por ele permanece intacto, talvez maior, nunca menor.

Jamais estragaria sua felicidade.

Eu o amo demais para ser capaz de fazer isso.

**Se eu te encontrar**

**Não me pergunte como eu tô**

**Não saberia te explicar**

**Pra mim ainda não terminou**

**

* * *

**

**J2**

**Fim**

**N/A:** Então, pessoas, o que acharam?

A música é da Ana Carolina (Pra terminar). Estava ouvindo esses dias no carro, e automaticamente pensei nesse dois... E não sosseguei enquanto não escrevi.

Gostaria de agradecer à Aislyn-chan por ter lido e opinado. Obrigada, xuxu! *gruda que nem coala*

_"A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre!_

_Ajude esta(e) pobre autora (autor) a continuar vivendo e deixe a sua review!_

_Comente nas histórias, isto incentiva os autores a continuarem escrevendo..."_


End file.
